1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display with reduced power consumption and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of flat panel displays with reduced weight and volume compared to those of cathode ray tubes have been developed. The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), which emit light corresponding to amounts of current flowing to the OLEDs. The organic light emitting display has various desirable characteristics, such as an excellent color reproduction, a thin profile, and the like. Accordingly, its fields of application have been widely expanded to markets such as mobile phones, PDAs, MP3 players, and the like.
An OLED used in an organic light emitting display includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and a light emitting layer formed therebetween. When current flows from the anode electrode to the cathode electrode, the OLED emits light from the light emitting layer. The amount of emitted light varies according to the amount of current to display various luminance levels.